Samara High
by Wiccan-Lullaby
Summary: Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku all go to Samara High, InuKag hate eachother, Miroku loves Sango but always gets slapped, and they all need to pass to graduate this year! Join them as they party, and work. InuKag, MiroSan, SessRin, KogAya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha-tachi or any of its components, ideas, etc.  
  
Hi! I'm Gothic_Aoi this is my first fanfic for fanfiction .net, I hope you all will like it! Thanks for coming! Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I ran through a forest, dodging trees and other obstacles in my pathway, someone was chasing me, who? I didn't know nor why they were doing it, all I knew was I had to run, I hid behind a particularly large sakura tree and tried to keep my panting breaths down, 'Please let them not find me.' I hoped to myself as I heard the figure approaching, I held my breath, and then.the footsteps stopped, I sat a moment in wonder and peeked around the trunk to be met with the most beautiful amber eyes, I screamed as I saw a pair of claws coming at me.and then..  
  
**Ring ring** **ring ring**  
  
"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up throwing my alarm clock against the wall again.. "The same dream for three weeks.. three weeks of hell.." I muttered and got up almost tripping over my own two feet, I mumbled to myself as I stretched and got ready for school.. 'Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, I live at a shrine in Kyoto, mostly my life is normal, I go to Samara High, have a brother, a Jii-san, and a good mother, the only problem? Me. I'm a miko, a priestess, or so my Jii-san tells me...' I came out of the bathroom clad in a towel and dug through my closet for some clothes, after I was dressed I went to the mirror to look myself over, just in case you know, I now wore a tight black shirt that said 'Punk' across the chest, and a pair of black jeans that had two chains, several zippers and plenty of buckles down the legs, I smiled and grabbed my book bag running down the stairs, I winced as I hit the stairs hard.. Souta's skateboard.  
  
"Damn it!!!! Souta!! Keep this thing off the stairs!!" I shouted and grabbed the skateboard throwing it across the room like I had my clock this morning, I got some toast and ran out the door toward my school, "Kagome Higurashi!! If I hear another curse word from your mouth I'll send you to that boarding school I told you about!" her yell faded as I got further down that street, I sighed and kept walking when I came to a house with moving trucks in front of it, I raised an eyebrow and stared at the house, it was nice to say the least, I looked around and spotted a boy with white hair (guess who... now I was really curious, a boy with white hair? What does he mature early or something? I stared until the boy must have sensed me and turned my way, I saw those same amber eyes from my dream, my eyes got wide and I ran down the street toward the school trying to get his gaze out of my mind..  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
I had been up since 4:00 yesterday and I was more than aggravated, it was my last year in high school and we just HAD to move. I sighed and stared out the window watching the tree's pass by, and then houses, then we suddenly stopped, I got up and grabbed several boxes from the back of the car wanting to hurry and get this over with, I was unloading some of my stuff when I felt someone watching me, I turned to see a girl with chocolate brown eyes staring into mine, her stare lasted only one moment and then she fled. "Feh.stupid humans." I muttered, my mother just happened to walk by and whop me with her newspaper, "InuYasha! Don't say that1 I'm human too you know!" she said and then continued to take her stuff into the house as well, I sighed and shook my head before grabbing my stuff and high- tailing it to my room.. 'My name's InuYasha, I just moved from Tokyo and I hate it.but besides that my life is pretty great, I have my mother, father, and..' My half-brother knocked on the door, throwing a book at me, "This is yours..I expect it never to find it's way into my quarters again.." he said and then left my room, 'Sesshomaru.we never get along, because well the only thing we have in common is father..well anyway, I play guitar, mostly for myself but sometimes in public.ah shit! Time for school!'  
  
I threw the book to the side and hurriedly took my morning shower, I cursed to myself digging through the mountains of boxes of clothes in my room looking for an outfit, I found my red muscle shirt and my black jeans, I grabbed my necklace that looked like a dog collar, something my mom had gotten me last year, she thought it was 'fitting'.. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door ignoring protests from my mother that I should eat, I ran down the block and found the school quickly, I panted and ran inside through the double doors and into the principles office not noticing I passed the girl from this morning in the hallway..  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I shivered as a wind rushed through the hall, I looked around only to see nothing, I shrugged and dug through my locker for my black purse I had left in it, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and I turned with a book almost hitting Sango, my best friend, "Oh San! I'm so sorry! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" I said as she just smiled at me, "No worries Kag, I just wanted to warn you there's supposed to be a new boy today, our grade." she said I raised an eyebrow and stared at her strangely, "So? Who cares we always get new students... I said turning and digging through my locker once more, Sango sighed, "Well word is he's really cute, and is smart, his only flaw is he's a stubborn jack-ass or so they say... she said leaning against a locker next to mine crossing her arms, 'Sango Jinada is my best friend and a gossiper, she dresses mostly like me, but sometimes I wonder about her sanity when Miroku shows up.speaking of the devil.' Sango didn't notice Miroku sneak up behind her, I had just noticed him and was about to tell her when. **WHOP** "MIROKU! YOU DIRTY BASTARD OF A HENTAI!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!!!" she yelled as I covered my ears, she ran down the hall fuming and into her first class slamming the door.  
  
I shook my head as I looked at Miroku face-up on the floor, "Do you ever learn?" I asked as he sat up grinning, "It was worth the trouble." he said trying to get up. ' Miroku Decura, a descendant from a LONG line of perverted houshi, he's totally in love with Sango, the only drawback of his affection, he shows it by groping her every chance he gets.. he dresses punk/goth like Sango and I but he always wears muscle shirts, with one reason he told me once, 'To Impress Sango-chan' really he's desperate.' I helped the poor monk up as he dusted himself off, "So Kag's you heard about the new guy yet?" he asked grabbing his book bag from the floor, I found my purse and slammed it shut.  
  
"Yeah San told me, personally I don't want to meet the guy, sounds like a jock to me... I said as Miroku nodded, we walked into Biology class and took seats next to Sango, well Miroku took one side as did I.anyway. luck just wasn't on my side this morning.I nearly choked when I saw the white haired wonder from this morning come in and slam the door shut.  
  
(Inu's POV)  
  
I came from the office holding a piece of paper in my hands I scanned over it almost hurling at what I saw, the secretary had written her number at the top on my schedule, I ripped that part off and threw it away searching for the bio room, I found it and entered slamming the door, I walked up to the desk and handed some weird old guy my paper, "Class it seems we have a new student. His name is InuYasha Tomoda, InuYasha will you please tell the class a little about yourself?" the short old man said to me smiling, I hated happy people.. "I'm InuYasha, and I hate you all.I had to move here because of my father, so in order to keep everyone happy, stay out of my way or you might get hurt." I said crossing my arms, the little teacher sighed and gave my paper back before looking over his seating chart. "InuYasha please me seated at the table, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, are seated at, you three please raise your hands." he said as they did, I saw the girl from this morning and sighed walking up slowly taking my seat next to her, they all lowered their hands as the teacher started the lesson..  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I almost wanted to hit him myself for his arrogant attitude, I had raised my hand when Myoga-sensei had asked me to and lowered it when the jack-ass sat down, as the sensei started the lesson I kept glancing at InuYasha out of the corner of my eyes, "What are you staring at wench?" he asked me when he caught me staring I looked toward the sensei and then back at InuYasha, "Who are you calling wench you jack-ass!" I whispered harshly. "Bitch!" "Bastard!" "Slut!" "Man-whore!" "InuYasha! Kagome! To the office now!" Myoga yelled, I heard InuYasha growl and I grabbed my things stomping the whole way out of the classroom, InuYasha coming out minutes after I had left, I stopped into the office and sat in front of the principle just as InuYasha came in and leaned against the wall, "Alright you two.. Myoga just called me from his class-room phone, you two were verbally, and cursing in class which is not only un- called for but against school rules, you both will receive.."  
  
I hate to end it there but I have to go for now.. I will update A.S.A.P! Hope you liked it! See that little button that says review at the bottom? Hit it I dare you.  
  
~*~Gothic_Aoi~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! One chap. And three reviews! Lol Arigato to you all that reviewed! I appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I didn't kidnap InuYasha! Officer: Then why do you have this sword in your possession? Me: Heh, heh I've never seen that in my life.. on with the story!! * Runs from the police * I do Not own InuYasha-tachi or any components, ideas, etc.  
  
Last Time.  
  
"You both will receive."  
  
Chapter 2: The day of hell.and a food fight, in the hall?  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
".detention in which you WILL get to know each other, and as for after school you both will work together on a biology assignment Mr. Myoga has recently informed me he will be assigning tomorrow, you however have an extra day to work on it.now go to your second classes now.. oh and if this happens again it will mean suspension for you both.." he said, as they walked out of the office groaning. "You know this is all your fault!" Kagome shouted glaring at him, "What my fault?! It was your fault! You called me a damn jack-ass!" InuYasha said fuming; "Ugh!" she yelled and stomped down the hall toward her math class with Sango, "You better run away wench!!" he shouted down the hall and then turned, he started walking to find the English room when a large apple hit him in the back of the head, he turned to see a pair of black pants disappear around the corner, he growled and kept walking, "Two can play that game wench.two can play that game." he mumbled to himself now in full revenge mode.  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I had full intent on going to class until he had called me a wench again, I grabbed an apple from my bag and went around the corner chunking it at his head, it made impact and I rushed down the hall quickly disappearing into the math room, Mrs. Hiruda looked up and motioned for me to take my seat, I went up to the top row and sat down quietly, Sango was giving me questioning glances from across the room, (They have college like seating like in lectures and stuff anyways...) I sighed and almost fell asleep when an airplane landed on my desk, I looked at it, it said 'open me' on it, I shrugged and opened it.it was from San.  
  
Kags,  
  
What happened? Are you getting suspended? InuYasha was a total jerk! I can't believe he called you a wench! Even I could hear what he said! After you left class the teacher called the principle and then the whole class started laughing so we got an extra assignment! C'mon Kag spill it!  
  
~San~  
  
I grabbed my pen and started writing back,  
  
San,  
  
Well when we got to the office we both got detention, and now we have to work on the bio assignment TOGETHER! Can you believe it? And we have to 'get to know each other' in detention.Lol no I'm not getting expelled and san.you worry to much.  
  
~Kags~  
  
I finished writing and threw it on her desk just as the bell rang, I hurriedly got up and ran out of the room to my locker, I opened it and put my stuff inside walking into the cafeteria, I went to San, Miro's and my usual table and sat down saving them seats.  
  
(Inu's POV)  
  
I saw her enter the lunchroom from my corner I smiled to myself as I got a pound of jell-o from the cooks saying it was for a project, I grinned evilly as I found the wenches locker.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Sango came in the lunchroom with Miroku in tow, Kagome sighed and tapped her fingers on the table as they finally came in and sat down, InuYasha had just came back in the lunchroom and got a tray full of food smirking to himself, "I can't believe the principle is making you two work TOGETHER! It's.it's un-constitutional!" said San as she accidentally backhanded Miro is her rage, she continued to rant ignoring Miro's unconscious form on the floor, Kag listened to San rant and didn't notice InuYasha walk by until it was to late.  
  
"KYYAAA!!" she shouted as a tray full of food spilled on her head and all over her, she wiped some pudding from her face and eyes and turned to see InuYasha holding a now empty tray laughing his ass off, she clenched her fists as she stood up and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!!" he yelled and stood up aggravated, Kagome laughed making InuYasha back up a couple of steps, "What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! IT WAS FOR DUMPING FOOD ON MY HEAD AND CALLING ME WENCH YOU PHSYCOTIC JACK-ASS!" she yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria to her locker.. "Damn where the hell did that come from." he asked himself looking around the cafeteria, "What the hell are you looking at!?" he yelled and they all turned back to eating acting as if it never happened.  
  
(Kags POV)  
  
I mumbled to myself as I stomped to my locker and twisted my lock to my combination, "Stupid ass-hole.worst day in hell. damn it." I muttered as I got to the last number, I pulled on the handle just as.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
An aggravated scream could be heard throughout the whole school, the whole cafeteria ran outside InuYasha in front, he saw Kagome and busted out laughing like a mad man, she was covered in green jell-o from head to toe, she looked like a huge toad of some sort, she growled, surprising InuYasha, and picked up some of the jell-o from the floor, she stomped over and smiled at InuYasha before shoving it in his face and smearing it in his hair, she smirked as she stepped back to admire her work, "You look good in green InuYasha." she said and laughed a bit, he growled and picked up some jell-o hitting her with it, and then some random kid yelled 'Food fight!' the food war had begun.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled from behind a locker door, the whole hall was now covered in jell-o, pudding, spaghetti, and is that tofu? "WHAT?" she yelled tossing a meatball aimed for InuYasha, she missed and knocked some poor kid from InuYasha's side to the floor. "MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP NOW!!" yelled San over all the commotion and food throwing, "CAN'T SAN! TO MUCH FUN IMPALING!" yelled Kag as she nailed Inu with a piece of pie and he her with a small tub of pudding, she recovered quickly and began firing again, Miroku, who Sango just noticed was on the side of InuYasha, held up a handful of pudding aimed for Sango, "MIROKU!! YOU HAD BETTER NOT THROW THAT PUDDING! MIRO." she got cut off when he threw the pudding and splattered her face with it, she wiped it off and grabbed a shoe from the locker she was at, and filled it with spaghetti, she aimed and hit Miroku square in the forehead with the shoe spilling it's contents all over his new 'white' shirt, he fell to the floor and got back up before he began retaliation at Sango.  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
"SURRENDER WENCH!!" I yelled as I retaliated with some apple sauce, she ducked behind the locker and threw some pie at me which I dodged as well, "NEVER YOU STUBBORN SONOVABITCH!!" she yelled at me, "THEN I AM FORCED TO GO TO EXTREMES!" I yelled as I grabbed the spinach and started throwing handfuls at a time.  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
"NOT THE SPINNACH!!" I yelled grabbing the corn and throwing it like Inu was with the spinach, all would have been going well had not the principle walked in right when InuYasha and I thrown all that spinach and corn, he was now caught in the cross fire, I stopped and hid my hands behind my back before pointing at InuYasha in accusation flinging god knows what everywhere as I did, "He did it!" "She did it!" we yelled at the same time pointing to one another, we glared at each other as the principle wiped the contents from his suit, "That is it. I warned the both of you.come with me now.were calling your parents." he said and lead us toward his office again.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kag, Inu, their parents and the principle all sat in his office, InuYasha ignoring Kagome and she him, as the principle blabbed to their parents about the whole story, ".so you see I have no other solution then to suspend both of them for three days, and they will have to spend each day together until their problem with each other is resolved, and being as my hall is trashed they will be required to clean it staring after this meeting is over." he said and blabbed some more, they walked outside with their parents shaking their heads, "Kagome.I will give you one more chance.but I swear if this EVER happens again, or anything this major of the sort then you will go strait to the boarding school.now go help clean this mess up and I'll see you when you get home dear." she said and then left her daughter to clean. "InuYasha! Your first day and you've already gotten in trouble! Clean this mess up and when you get home we will make our punishment for you." his father said as they left him to clean as well.  
  
(4 hours and a million sponges later.)  
  
"Fucking finally..." InuYasha muttered and threw his mop into the janitor's closet, Kagome did the same with the bucket and sponges, she sighed and grabbed her things walking out of the school toward her house. InuYasha followed her because his house was the same way, "If you hadn't have started that fight we wouldn't be in this mess." she muttered knowing very well he could hear her, "I didn't start the fight you were the one who shoved jell-o in my face." he said not paying attention and bumping into Kagome who had stopped fuming, "Listen InuYasha I'll only tell you once, you put the jell-o in my locker and covered my in god-knows what kind of food, so I'd say it was you who started it." she said and walked on to the shrine, Inuyasha snorted and walked into his house, they both walked by their parents, locked their bedroom doors, went strait to bed, and sighed covering up, "Worst day in hell." they both aid at the same time and turned their lights out going to sleep.  
  
-end-  
  
Next chapter: What the hell are you talking about?!?!  
  
Hey it's me Aoi! I hope you liked this chap. It's a bit longer than the last one lol, thanks to all the reviewers for chapter 1 and I hope you all liked chapter 2! I should have chap.3 up tomorrow or in a couple of days. Well anyways arigato!  
  
~Gothic-Aoi~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha etc. etc. you know the rest..  
  
Arigato to everyone who reviewed! It enlightens me so! Lol so I decided to hurry on with this chapter just for you guys! ^-^ Hope you like it!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Chapter 3: What the hell are you talking about?!!? And After the suspension.  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I walked into the math room after my suspension was over and sat in my seat of the very top row, I sighed and sat my stuff next me and closed my eyes, the teacher was to say it nicely a bitch, she hated everyone and everything, but one thing she loved was picking on students when they least expected it, I could only hope she got what she deserved one of these days.anyway, nearly the entire room was full except the seat next to mine, and my bag was now occupying it.  
  
(Inu's POV)  
  
I stepped through the door, one chair was untaken, and who was it next to, none other then the wench herself. I walked to Mrs. Minoa's desk and asked if I could get someone to trade me spots, but she shook her head and stood, "No I don't believe I will allow it, the bell is about to ring and you need to be seated, go sit in the back next to Miss Higurashi." she said pointing me to the worst class period of my life. I stomped up the steps took the wenches things and dropped them on the floor next to her, just as I sat the bell rang and I sighed, "Morning wench." I mumbled to her leaning back in my chair ready for an hour of sleep.  
  
(Kag's POV)  
  
I looked at my stuff and then next to me, "Wow the bastard in person, my day just keeps getting better and better!" I said sarcastically I pulled out my math book sat it on the table and banged my head on it several very hard times, "Fucking...son of a bitch...teacher...damn.... hell..." I mumbled occasionally. Mrs. Minoa looked at me from her teachers book, "Ms. Higurashi would you like to tell the class what you were mumbling up there?" she asked, I pulled my head up and smiled scarily, "Yes I would.... I said...YOUR A DAMN BITCH FROM HELL! AND YOU MADE THIS BASTARD SIT NEXT TO ME! YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH!" I shouted grabbed my stuff and headed for the door I flipped her off and walked out into the hall. The teacher looked at InuYasha and at the door, before she broke down and started to cry behind her desk. ((I'm sorry that was mean of me..I shouldn't have typed that..*smacks her hand* It won't happen again..))  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome sat on the schools roof just thinking to herself, she sighed and wondered if she really should have said that to her teacher, surely she would be either very, very angry or she would cry her heart out, "Maybe I should apologize.." She thought out loud, she didn't hear InuYasha sneak up on her.  
  
"No she deserved it.." He said scaring her to death, she caught her breath and then started at him with disdain, "What do you want?" she asked bitterly, "Your pin number I want to take all your money.. I came to congratulate you on making the teacher cry.." He said sitting down, she snorted, "Fuck off." "Gladly but I'll need your help." he said smirking, she slapped him and he only grinned, "Hentai no baka." she mumbled and stood up eyeing the ground, she waved at InuYasha and jumped off, his eyes went wide and he looked over the side, she was standing perfectly strait up, she looked up and flipped him off grinning as she walked back into the school and to her locker.  
  
(Inu's POV)  
  
"Who does that wench think she is?" I asked myself and jumped down running into the school, I looked around not seeing her and went to my locker, I opened it, and a black balloon busted and covered me in whipped cream, inside my locker was a note,  
  
InuYasha,  
  
I just thought I give a sweet surprise to my favorite person ^-^ I hope you like whipped cream!  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Ps: I love you so much I left a surprise in your gym bag.  
  
I threw the note to the ground and found my bag, I un-zipped it, threw it down and backed away as fast as I could, "THE DAMN WENCH PUT MOLDY CHEESE IN MY BAG!!!" I yelled and ran to the locker room, I went to my gym locker and got a new change of clothes and then went to take a shower, plotting revenge. (It's one of the showers they use like after practices and stuff)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome sat in her computer class smiling to herself as she did the normal everyday typing practices they did as assignments, she stopped typing when InuYasha came into the room looking very pissed the teacher didn't wake up from his snoozing, InuYasha shrugged and sat by Kagome, "Nice trick wench.love you to." he said sarcastically turning his head fats so his wet hair slung water all over her and her keyboard, "InuYasha!!!" she said trying to get her shirt dry, he just shrugged and began his assignment..  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome sat in the principle's office again, but not for anything bad. "What the hell are you talking about?!?!" she said un believing, "That's what I would say Ms. Higurashi but it seems the students like you the best, so they voted you to sing in this months talent show!" he said smiling a bit. "B-b-b-utt!" "No butt's Ms. Higurashi! You are a terrific singer! All you need is the band!" he said to her as she walked out of his office slowly, she shut the door and spotted Sango at her locker she lightened up and ran over smiling, "What happened this time Kag? Another fight?" she asked curiously as she dug through her locker. Kagome shook her head smiling a tiny bit, "The school voted me to perform in the talent show for the opening and closing acts! But there's one problem." she muttered staring at the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad for you!" she said smiling broadly and then noticed her friends down look, "Kag what's the problem?" she asked Kagome looked up at her and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I have stage fright.and I need a band." she said, Sango fell to the floor and got back up quickly, "Kag.did you forget? I play keyboard and Miro plays the drums.. and you play the guitar, but we'd still need another guitar player.." She muttered to herself setting off toward the band room smiling, "San? What are you doing?" "Kags! Lets the band try out's begin!!" she said smiling as she rushed into the band room like a Spanish fighting bull. "You scare me sometimes San." she said shaking her head as she went inside the room at a slower pace.  
  
-The tryouts begin.-  
  
"I FEEL PRETTY OH SO." "NEXT!!!" "OH SAY! WHAT DO YOU SAY?" "GET OUT!!" "Sango were running out of school kids." "C'mon Kag! There's still plenty more people!" she said just as InuYasha walked in with a guitar smirking to himself, "Sango.." She began, "Kagome everyone has a chance to try out even if you don't like them.." She said rubbing her temples Miroku who just let everyone know he was judging as well cleared his throat, "I've heard Yasha play he's pretty good, that's why I told him to come try out.." Miroku said and leaned back in his chair, InuYasha tapped his foot at Kagome impatiently, "Oi! Wench can I start now?" he asked with the same smirk as before, Kagome started to yell at him when Sango interrupted, "Go ahead InuYasha." she said Kagome calmed down and sat waiting to hear the jerk play.  
  
InuYasha smiled and started to play his guitar..  
  
"No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows What it's like to be hated To be faded to telling only lies  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty As my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free No one knows what its like To feel these feelings Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard On their anger None of my pain woe Can show through  
  
Discover l.i.m.p. Say it, say it, say it, say it.. No one knows what its like To be mistreated, to be defeated Behind blue eyes No one know how to say That they're sorry and don't worry I'm not telling lies  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty As my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free No one knows what its like To feel these feelings Like I do, and I blame you!  
  
No one knows what its like To be the bad man, to be the sad man Behind blue eyes."  
  
He sang and stopped playing, he looked at the judges whose mouths were on the floor, "Bravo InuYasha! You've got the part!" said Sango clapping Miroku clapped also Kagome just stared at him forgetting why she hated him again and then remembered, she shook out of her thoughts when InuYasha's face was inches from her own, "I made it Kags." he said mocking her she smiled and punched him in the face sending him backwards, "Just because you made it doesn't mean I like you.." She said and walked out toward the chorus room to practice.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome entered the chorus room and immediately got ready she grabbed a mic and put in her cd she always listens to,  
  
"Menomaeni iru kimi ga sukoshi kagayaki mawari ga mienai watashitachi wa dokoni iruno zawameki hajimeta haikei no nakani mada kienaidene mou nannimo kikoenai But I can feel you breathe odoroku hodo kimagurena tenkaini sukoshidake Watashi rashikunai kitai wo Oh oh shiteru  
  
I wanna be here eternally konomama mitsume aetteitai I can feel you close to me itsumademo sobani wa irarenai Kono shunkan dake wa zutto eien ni  
  
tatakai ni dekakeru maeno hitoyasumi anatato sugoshitai yakusoku wa kondo aeta toki ni Can you hear me breathe? odoroku hodo dewanai tenkai nimo kandou wo shichau toki ga dare ni datte oh oh aru  
  
I wanna be here eternally darenimo mitsukaranai tokoroni I can see you are all I need ashita made tasuke wa iranai Kono shunkan saemo kitto just a fantasy  
  
I can feel you close to me ano basho ni kaere nakunattemo Imano kimochi dake wa zutto eien I wanna be here eternally I can see you are all I need Kono shunkan dake wa hahahaha....eien ni.."  
  
She ended and heard clapping only to see InuYasha in the doorway, she turned off her cd took it out and strted out of the room when he grabbed her wrist, "InuYasha let go." she said agitated, "C'mon Kagome..Can't we get along a little bit?" he asked pulling her to him, she squealed and tried to push herself off of him to no avail, "InuYash." she was cut off when he abruptly kissed her, she kissed him back and then broke it, she tore from his grip and slapped him, "Jerk!" she yelled and ran out of the room. "What did I do?" he asked himself rubbing his sore nose..  
  
-End-  
  
Next Chapter: Y-you what?  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers who love me! ^-^ Here have some pocky! * hands out pocky boxes* See that little button at the bottom? I triple dare you to smack it with that left mouse button. 


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I must say this: THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!! Ok now that, that's done Lol, I know InuYasha's sudden display of affection was unexpected, but I like to put twists in my story Lol, this chapter is all about the music! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-tachi or any ideas, etc, and any songs I use in this fic belong to their respectful owners not me.  
  
Last chapter: "Jerk!" she yelled and ran out of the room. "What did I do?" he asked himself rubbing his sore nose.  
  
Chapter 4: Y-you what? All about the music.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome lay on her bed thinking about what had happened today she sighed and closed her eyes before opening them once more, "I just don't get it!" she yelled throwing her 'new' alarmclock across the room busting it to pieces, "Kagome!!!! Keep it down!!!" her jii-san yelled from down stairs hitting her room floor with a broom, she sighed and sat up letting her legs hang over the side of her bed when she heard a scratch on her window, she blinked and looked over to see InuYasha on her window sill, her eyes went wide and she shut her door quickly before walking over and opening her window, "What the hell do you want?" she asked heatedly, "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to say sorry?" he asked hopping inside and stretching, she closed her window and crossed her arms staring at him, "Of course..not." she said staring at him.  
  
He sighed, "Listen Kagome.I really came to apologize for what I did.an- hey? What the hell is that thing?" he said his attention wandering over to her cat Buyo, he poked it and it moved, "Holy hell!!! Is...it a- live?" he asked unsure before grabbing a stuffed animal smacking the ball of fur with it, "Get out!!" she yelled pushing him toward the window, "What did I do?!?! I came to apolo- hey is that an ofuda?" he said his attention trailing off, she sighed and opened her window shoving him out, he fell on his head to the ground and flipped her off she laughed as he cursed to himself silently, and stood up rubbing his head, "I'll pay you back Kagome!!" he yelled up at her she smirked and yelled back, "Bring it dog- boy!!!" he smirked and ran to his house as fast as his demon speed could carry him, she shook her head and closed her window before it dawned on her, "H-he.he called me Kagome." she whispered silently to herself before shaking her head and grabbing her guitar from her closet beginning to practice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Normal POV) (InuYasha's House)  
  
InuYasha jumped through his window to see his brother sitting at his desk arms crossed and legs crossed (like a girl y'know I'm not making fun of Sess or anything I'm just saying it's how their crossed Lol anyways.) InuYasha sighed and shook his head, "What the fuck are you doing in my room fluffy?" he asked crossing his arms as well, Sesshomaru stood up and walked over gracefully, "You smell of human. and it is not mother." he said point blank, InuYasha growled, "So what? Who cares?" he said haughtily, "Once a half-breed always a half-breed." he said coldly and walked out back to his own room, "Sesshomaru! InuYasha! Dinner time!!!" their mother yelled from the kitchen, they went down slowly and all ate in a tense silence.  
  
-The next day.- (cock-a-doodle-doo!! Lol j/k)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome walked through the school hallways nervous out of her mind, she was all dressed up for rehearsals this morning, she had her black and red guitar over her shoulder hanging from her back, she rubbed her hands together now pacing back and forth, "Kagome stop this. it'll be ok." she mumbled to herself shaking with fear, InuYasha snuck up on her again and blew on the back of her ear making her tense up, "Morning Kags." he whispered hardly audible, she smiled and grabbed his hand that has somehow ended up on her shoulder, and flipped him onto his back in front of her, "Morning 'Yasha'" she said with disdain smirking at her work, "Bitch!" "Bastard!" "Hore!" "Ass-hole!" "Slut!" "Kagome! InuYasha! Stop it now!!" yelled Sango as she and Miroku walked up from the other hallway, InuYasha 'Feh'd' and stood up dusting off again, Kagome mumbled something about murder, Sango shook her head and then felt something on her backside, "MIROKU!!! HENTAI!!" she yelled and slapped him across the face, he fell to the floor with the same perverted smile as always, "I hate when he does that." mumbled Sango, she stepped on him and walked over to Kagome smiling, "Ok you two, you don't have to get along off stage but on stage is a totally different story.if were to pull this off then you have to get along ok?" she said giving Kagome her best puppy eyes making her cave like a dam under to much pressure, "Oh alright Sango! Can we just get this over with?" she asked pleadingly, Sango nodded and grabbed Miroku dragging him toward the back way of the auditorium, Kagome followed silently and looked back at InuYasha once before disappearing behind the door, "Oh yeah.this will be the day to remember." he mumbled and followed as well.  
  
(Backstage)  
  
(Oh and in case I hadn't mentioned Kagome and everyone knows that InuYasha's a demon. Demons, monks, etc. go to the school if some of them are descendants of monks or mikos but are not themselves Lol I hope that cleared some stuff up.)  
  
Kagome walked around with Sango guiding her around to center stage the curtains had yet to open they had only minutes before they had to go on, "Sango? Why am I blindfolded? Why did you tell me to dress up for practice? And what is that noise? It sounds like talking." she said her hands on her guitar tightly, Sango smiled evilly and tried to not laugh, "You'll see in three minutes Kagome, Just stand here and DON'T move!" she said and let go of Kagome, she stood there and shrugged waiting, Sango crept over to InuYasha and Miroku who were watching Kagome trying not to laugh also, "Sango.are you sure this is a good idea for her? I mean she obviously has stage fright." whispered Miroku when they had 30 seconds left, she shrugged and they got in their places, Sango stood next to Kagome, when the curtains started to open she pulled Kagome's blind fold off, the auditorium was full, not an empty seat left, she glared at Sango murderously and cleared her throat as Sango began to speak, "Hello everyone! Thank you for coming! This is a preview concert of Aoi! Now for some songs!!" she yelled they all cheered and waited to her the songs, "This first song is called Hella Good!" she shouted Kagome's throat went dry, of course she knew her own song but she hadn't even written music to it yet! She continued her inner battle when she heard music playing for her song, she smiled broadly with a sudden urge to sing she took her microphone off the stand and took in a deep breath as Sango readied hers as well prepared to sing right along with her,  
  
"The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
  
Come here a little closer  
  
'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
  
(Get over here)  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing." she started un-easily and then got more into it as she just imagined she was singing for herself and herself alone, with no one else watching she smiled having fun.  
  
"Your performance deserving a standing ovation  
  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
Ooh yeah yeah  
  
Ooh yeah yeah  
  
You've got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing." she kept smiling to herself as the song was coming to a close.  
  
"You've got me feeling hella good  
  
So let's just keep on dancing  
  
You hold me like you should  
  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
Keep on dancing  
  
Keep on dancing..." she finished staring at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye, the crowd cheered loudly wanting more, this time Kagome took the lead, "Ok everyone! That was Hella Good! Now We will sing Ordinary Day." she said as InuYasha went to the piano and started playing while the others went backstage watching, Kagome stood next to the piano with a hands free microphone over her ear extending to her mouth and a violin in her hands, she began playing softly smiling,  
  
"Just a day  
  
Just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy  
  
Just an ordinary boy  
  
But he was lookin' to the sky  
  
And as he asked me if I'd come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday he finds  
  
Just what he's lookin' for  
  
Like a shooting star he shines  
  
He said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel, no  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine  
  
And to know he's no stranger  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.." she sang watching InuYasha the whole time and he her, he smiled as did she as she sang and played on,  
  
"And he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand,  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
Please come with me  
  
See what I see  
  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
  
Time will not flee  
  
Can you see  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy  
  
That ordinary boy  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he ask if I would come along  
  
It all seemed so real  
  
But as I looked to the door  
  
I saw that boy standin' there with a deal  
  
And he said  
  
Take my hand  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you feel the dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
In the palm of your hand  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin' to get by  
  
Just a boy  
  
Just an ordinary boy  
  
But he was lookin' to the sky." she ended tearing her gaze from InuYasha, Sango and Miroku came back out and InuYasha picked up his guitar and his microphone as well, "Hello! I'm InuYasha! I am one of the members of Aoi! We will be singing a song I wrote a while ago called Forever, I hope you all like it!" he said as they cheered more, he smiled and began to play, Kagome joined him as did Sango and Miroku, Kagome waited for her turn to sing as she listened to InuYasha,  
  
"Forever can be a life time or a few days, Forever is what you make it to be.  
  
(Kagome and InuYasha) I stand on the brink.of reality.. Wishing on the last star in the sky! Hoping, Waiting, that someone will save me from...myself.  
  
(InuYasha) Forever waiting! Forever shaking! Forever wishing! Forever hoping.  
  
(Kagome) Fading...into...the night... I wait...for you to come.... Waiting...is my fate.... In this land of emptiness.... Jaded...by the fact that your still there in my memory! Forever fading, Forever shaking, Forever alone...  
  
(Kagome and InuYasha)  
  
I stare.into.the mirror.. Reflecting.on what...I've done.. Walking.this earth.so empty.. Why must I be alone?! Forever fading! Forever Shaking! Forever and always alone!  
  
(InuYasha) I wished upon a star.. (Kagome) Falling.into the abyss. (InuYasha) Ending my life. (InuYasha and Kagome) Forever." they ended, Sango and Miroku stood there in awe with how wonderful the two sounded singing together as one, they smiled and exchanged knowing glances, "Well that's all we have time for today! We will see you at the school talent show in two days! Good-bye!" yelled Kagome, she bowed and the curtains closed, she let out a huge breath she hadn't known she was holding, smiled, and then fainted.  
  
-End-  
  
Sorry! I must end it here! Now this last song is my own creation Lol so I claim ownership to it heh. It is now 4:21 a.m. my time! I'm sleepy! Lemme rest and I'll have another chap up tomorrow! Promise! Now smack the kawaii little button in the left bottom corner! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Do you hear me FBI? Nothing! Muahahahaha!! Try and catch me now!! * runs away *  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! And no Kikyo will NOT be in my fic! I hate her with a passion! Lol so no worries! ^-^ On with the show!  
  
Last: She let out a huge breath she hadn't known she was holding, smiled, and then fainted.  
  
Chapter 5 :On with the show! And an unexpected Surprise.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
InuYasha caught Kagome as she fell making him fall to the ground with her, she coughed and opened her eyes to amber ones, she yelled and sat up knocking InuYasha backwards, "What happened?!?!" she said looking around everything coming back to her, "D-did I?" she asked them Sango and Miroku nodded grinning and InuYasha just mumbled pulling himself from the floor. Kagome smiled and cheered to herself, "I actually did it!" she yelled jumping around backstage, InuYasha couldn't help but smirk, Sango and Miroku noticed and smiled evilly to one another..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome cheered all the way through the hallways the next day she was so happy! She had never been this happy in her life! And here she was still jumping up and down the hall, she grinned and not even math class got her down, "Sannngo!!!" she said coming up to her best friend who was also smiling. "Hey Kagome! I have good news for you!" "What?" "I got us a gig at the Shikon club a couple of blocks from the school! They want us to play as long as we can handle!" she said excitedly, Kagome grinned and hugged Sango tightly before running off to tell the others.mainly InuYasha.  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
"Not even a damn thanks! I said still worked up about the night before, I had saved Kagome from hitting the hard wood stage and she had just shoved me to the ground! And why was she looking at 'me' the whole time she sang? I was thinking when Kagome snuck up behind me, not even I got her down. "InuYasha!!" she said happily making me turn to her my heart racing from the surprise, "What wench?" I asked she just overlooked me calling her a name and smiled, "Sango got us a gig at The Shikon Club!" she said happily and then went skipping down the hall, "Yeah.. Sango got the gig.. I thought I had gotten it for you." I said sighing, of course I told Sango to say to Kagome she had gotten it for the band but in truth I had gotten it for Kagome, I sighed and walked to my next class wondering to myself, I smiled and pulled out a pen and some paper scribbling down some lyrics on my way..  
  
(Normal POV) (With Sango and Miroku)  
  
Sango smiled as Miroku came to stand next to her smiling as well, "InuYasha got the gig?" he asked Sango nodded smiling, "Operation match maker full speed ahead!" she said thrusting a fist into the air, Miroku smiled and took his chance to- "MIROKU!!! YOU HENTAI!!!" she yelled and slapped him stalking off to her next class, not mad but with a smile and a blush across her face, after she was gone Miroku smiled, "Oh yeah.she want's me." he said and then went to his class.  
  
(Normal POV) (After school.)  
  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha all stood up on their high school's stage, they were getting ready to practice they played a few songs and got all of their timing down, they all smiled and decided to get to the club early and get something to eat while they waited to go on.  
  
(That night finally time to go on.)  
  
Kagome got ready as the curtains were drawn back slowly, she smiled and grabbed a mic, "Hello everyone!! Welcome to The Shikon Club! Are you ready to party?!!?" she yelled throughout the club, they shouted a deafening 'HELL YEAH!!' that made her smile, "Alright then! This first song is called 'For those about to rock'!" she said as they began to play, "We roll tonight [We're on tonight] To the guitar bite Yeah, yeah, oh  
  
Stand up and be counted 1-2-3 For what you are about to receive We are the dealers We'll give you everything you need Hail hail to the good times 'Cause rock has got the right of way We ain't no legend, ain't no cause We're just livin' for today  
  
For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you  
  
We rock at dawn on the front line Like a bolt right out of the blue The skies alight with the guitar bite Heads will roll and rock tonight  
  
For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you Yes we do For those about to rock, we salute you  
  
Ooooh, we salute! Ooooh, ooooh yeah  
  
We're just a battery for hire with a guitar fire Ready and aimed at you Pick up your balls and load up your cannon For a twenty-one gun salute  
  
For those about to rock - fire We salute you For those about to rock, we salute you Those about to rock - fire We salute you Fire We salute you We salute you Come on, whoa For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you For those about to rock, we salute you  
  
Shoot, shoot Shoot, shoot  
  
For those who give, for those who take, for those on the line And those on the make, we salute you  
  
We salute you We salute you We salute you  
  
Fire!" they ended smiling, the crowd cheered loudly shouting 'Aoi!' over and over, Kagome looked back at the band members and smiled before she turned back around clearing her throat a bit, "This next song will be sung by InuYasha Tomoda it is new and you are the first to hear it not even I have heard it, I only know the music! So get ready because here it comes!" she said switching InuYasha spots, he smiled at her and then looked to the crowd, "This next song is called 'What it is to burn'! This one's for you Kags!" he said, she stood shocked, and then curiosity got the best of her she wanted to hear the words to his mysterious song, she had only practiced the music after all, she began to play as InuYasha started smoothly and professionally. "The storm is bad tonight So how could I Awake without you here Your picture is on the wall You haven't called But I will wait for you  
  
To her own reflection, she said, "I will hold on" To her own reflection, she said, "I will be strong"  
  
The storm is letting up But it won't die "If you weren't wrong, was I?" Your picture still remains But I wonder Are you still the same?  
  
To her own reflection, she said, "I will hold on" To her own reflection, she said, "I will be strong"  
  
Am I losing you? Am I losing you?  
  
I'm waiting I'm waiting till it's over It's over now I'm waiting I'm waiting till it's over It's over now I'm waiting I'm waiting till it's over It's over now I'm waiting I'm waiting till its over It's over now  
  
To her own reflection, she said, "I will hold on" To her own reflection, she said, "I will be strong" To her own reflection, she said, "I will hold on" To her own reflection, she said, "I will be strong" he ended with a shocked Kagome, she would ask him after the show just what he had meant by the song but right now it was her turn to sing now, "Alright! That was very good InuYasha! Now I will sing the next song called 'Dear Diary'!" she yelled the crowd cheered and a person sitting in a booth in the corner watched in amazement before picking up his cell phone, "Yeah? Joey, I think I may have found the greatest band ever.." "Are they good?" "If they weren't good would I call you?" "I guess not, after the shows over enlist them..." "Will do... thanks Joe" "No Prob. See you at the studio in two days, I expect the band to be with you..." the man on the phone hung up and continued to watch them.  
  
(With Sesshomaru)  
  
'Why did I even come to this stupid club?' he asked himself as he drank a martini, a brown haired girl about his age came to the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary, she looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Hi! I'm Rin Hikura!" she yelled over the music to him, he blinked, "Sesshomaru Tomoda." he said despite himself, this girl was pretty to him, she smiled and nodded getting her drink, "Wanna dance?" she asked him smiling broadly, he nodded dumbly and they sat their drinks down going to the dance floor.  
  
(Back on stage.)  
  
"Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know will keep them Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets I know you'll keep them This is what I've done  
  
I've been a bad, bad girl For so long I don't know how to change, What went wrong? Daddy's little girl When he went away What did it teach me? That love leaves, yeah, yeah  
  
Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know will keep them, yeah Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets I know you'll keep them So this is what I've done  
  
I've been down every road you could go I've made some bad choices, as you know Seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands But it's just like me not to understand, yeah  
  
Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know will keep them Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets I've been a bad, bad girl  
  
I've learned my lessons, yeh I turned myself around I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder She's been watching over me.  
  
Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know will keep them Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know you'll keep them This is what I've done  
  
Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets 'Cause you're the only one That I know will keep them Dear, Dear Diary I wanna tell my secrets I've been a bad, bad girl  
  
I've been a bad, bad girl." she sang smiling everyone continued to shout and dance having fun, they were to sing a few more songs and then they were done, she thought of a song and smiled, "This next song is a slow one.so everyone grab a partner and hold them closely.this song is called '1000 no Kotoba'!" she said and began softly,  
  
"Kimi no kotoba wa Yume no yasashisa kana Uso zenbu oikakushiteru Zurui yo ne  
  
Tabi datsu kimi ni Sameta senaka misete Kitte ITA yo Hitori tatakau no Zurui yo ne  
  
Kaete kuru kara Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe Ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki WO modoshite Sakebeba yokatta Ikanaide to namida ko wo shitara Ima wa dekiru donna koto mo  
  
Ienakatta sen(1000) no kotoba wo? Harukana kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo Tsubasa ni kaete Ienakatta sen no kotoba wo? Kizutsuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi Dakishimeru  
  
Yume no tsuzuki wa Kimi wo omoi nagara ano hi no koto Wasureta furishite Zurui yo ne  
  
Tegami wo kaku kara Shisen sora shita kimi no koe Ijihatte tsuyoi furi toki wo modoshite Okoreba yo katta Matenai yo to kata wo otoshitara Ima wa dekiru donna koto mo  
  
Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo? Mienai kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo Tsubasa ni kaete Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo? Tsutareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi Dakishimeru  
  
Ienakatta sen no kotoba wo? La la la la Kimi no senaka ni wo kuru yo Tsubasa ni kaete  
  
Kikoeteru sen no kotoba wo? La la la la Kimi no senaka ni yorisoi La la la la la." she sang smiling, "Ok everyone! This will be our last song for this evening!" she yelled, they all groaned but cheered anyway, "This song is called 'Ultimate'!" she yelled and began,  
  
"You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken Like remember when You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys But now it's over Let me tell you why I'm through I've meet someone new Just like you  
  
You're it You're the ultimate It's automatic. I'm sure of it No lie So don't even try To tell me that you're not the guy Cuz I've been waiting all my life For someone just like you But you're it You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind But now it's my turn You've been right in front of me Everything I need Why didn't i see  
  
You're it You're the ultimate It's Automatic. I'm sure of it No lie So don't even try To tell me that you're not the guy Cuz I've been waiting all my life For someone just like you But you're it You're the ultimate, you  
  
[InuYasha's Solo]  
  
You're it You're the ultimate It's automatic I'm sure of it No lie So don't even try To tell me that you're not the guy You're it You're the ultimate It's Automatic. I'm sure of it No lie So don't even try To tell me that you're not the guy Cuz I've been waiting all my life For someone just like you But you're it You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it You're the ultimate, you...." they ended with Miroku on the drums, the crowd cheered as the curtains closed, Kagome smiled and turned to everyone, "That.was..so AWESOME!!!" she yelled and hugged Sango tightly who hugged her back she hugged Miroku and got to InuYasha, she cleared her throat and shook his hand, "Nice job." "Yup..." he replied, she smiled and let go as a man came up behind stage smiling, "Aoi I presume?" he said Kagome nodded, "Yes that's us." "You've just got your self a recording contract with Shikon records." he said smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-Tachi or anything by Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers! It feels so good to get reviews saying how much they like your story! It just inspires one to write more! Lol well on with the story!  
  
Last Time: "You've just got your self a recording contract with Shikon records..." he said smiling.  
  
Chapter 6: Meet Shippo! And what dreams are made of...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome blinked, "W-we what?" she asked disbelieving, "You've got a contract with Shikon records, that is if you accept the offer, we would like to promote your singing and help your band to get out there..." he said smiling, "Oh! By the way my name is Dan Shannon, and if you accept I will be your new product manager." He said again, Kagome turned and looked at the members before breaking out into a wide grin and tackling InuYasha laughing and smiling happily, he blushed and cleared his throat, "Kags I'm happy to but...erm...we have an audience..." he said she looked at the others who were laughing, she blushed and stood up quickly as did InuYasha. She looked at the band they nodded and she turned to Dan, "We accept!" she said smiling, "Alright then! Your first concert will be in Tokyo in two days! So here's my number and contact me about three hours before the concert! Good- bye! See you all in Tokyo!" he said and then left, Kagome stared at the number and then pocketed it...  
  
(The next Day...) (InuYasha's POV)  
  
Ever since we accepted the contract Kagome had been wracking her brain for new song ideas, she was really wearing herself out and it worried me.... wait a minute!!! Worried me?!?! Where'd that come from?! I don't care at all! I huffed and crossed my arms watching Kagome scribble on a piece of paper...  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I marked yet another line out and threw my pencil down, "Why did we accept again?! This is way harder than before when we just wrote lyrics for fun!" I said sighing I glanced at InuYasha to catch him staring at me I blushed and hurried out of the room.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow as the rest of the band looked at him weird before clearing their throats, "Alright! I'll go see what's the matter! Damn!" he said and stomped out slamming the door in turn knocking a picture from the wall to the floor, Sango grinned at Miroku and then...*whop*  
  
(Kagome's POV)  
  
I stood leaning against the railing of the school building, we had come here to write songs, most of the time because it gave us ideas that our homes lacked, I sighed and stared over the school grounds, too me being on the roof of the school was better then sitting on the grounds, this way you could see almost everything, it made me feel better.  
  
(InuYasha's POV)  
  
I came through the doors that lead to the roof and spotted Kagome I smiled slightly to myself not knowing it and walked next to her leaning on the same railing, she didn't even acknowledge my presence until I cleared my throat a bit...  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome turned and saw InuYasha next to her she turned away quickly and he stared at the back of her head curiously, "Kagome? What's up with you? Ever since we accepted that contract you've been...well I don't know...not yourself?" he said not sure of what words to use, she turned to him and glared, "I'm just fine thank you! And how would YOU know how I normally act? Hmm? I'm surprised you pay THAT much attention to me!" she said huffily, InuYasha backed up a step before yelling, "HEY! THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL AT ME! WHAT DID I DO?!" he said she glared and he matched it, "BITCH!" "BASTARD!" "SLUT!" "ASS-HOLE!" "HORE!"  
  
Just when she was about to make a comeback she heard something, she turned to see a tiny fox-like creature huddled in a corner, she looked at InuYasha who had stopped glaring and started to walk over to the little thing, Kagome gave the little ball a look of concern up until...  
  
"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!" yelled InuYasha as the tiny thing latched onto his hand, he shook it violently running around yelling bloody murder, the little thing fell to the floor and shook it's head violently, it saw InuYasha run for it and ran behind Kagome making InuYasha skid into them both knocking them all over the railing and falling toward the ground, Kagome shrieked as InuYasha grabbed her and flipped her over, him taking the fall instead, she opened her eyes and looked down at a smiling InuYasha, she blushed and then looked around to see the little creature laughing, she jumped off of him quickly and the thing looked at her, she took a good look, it looked like a fox but it was wearing tiny human clothes, she cocked her head to the side a bit and looked at it.  
  
"Hello I'm Shippo!" it said happily, Kagome smiled and grabbed it hugging it carefully, "Ohhh how cute!!" she said as the little fox now known as Shippo grinned and stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. InuYasha growled and Kagome glared at him, "No InuYasha! Don't touch him!" she said, he quieted a bit but still held a low growl, Kagome turned to Shippo and smiled, "I'm Kagome! Nice to meet you Shippo!" she said Shippo smiled and turned to InuYasha, "You're an Inu- Youkai?" he said warily InuYasha growled at him, "Half...and you're a fox youkai..." he said still not liking this little brat. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and hugged Kagome, "Is it ok if I call you Okaa-san, Kagome-chan?" he said and Kagome blushed, and nodded a bit, "Wai!!" he said and hopped out of her arms dancing a bit. Kagome laughed and turned to InuYasha while Shippo did his happy dance, "Umm InuYasha..." he turned to her and gave her a questioning glace, "What?" he said a bit harshly, "Thanks for saving me from that fall..." she said and turned away blushing InuYasha blushed as well and then cleared his throat, "Umm it was nothing..." he said as they heard a resounding ** slap ** from the school...  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!" NO SANGO!! PLEASE PUT DOWN THE TORCH!!" **smack smack** "NO PLEASE NOT THE- AHHHH!!!" Kagome shook her head as she heard various noises, Shippo hopped onto her shoulder he tilted his head like Kagome had done when she saw him, "Okaa-san?" he asked staring at the school, "Hai Shippo-kun?" she asked as a piece of the wall fell off, "What's going on?" he said as a couple of war cries were heard, "Oh! That's just Sango and Miroku! They act like they hate each other, but really they like each other." She said as Miroku ran by his pants on fire, Sango chasing after him with some hydrochloric acid, "GET BACK HERE HENTAI!!" "NOOOO SANGO PLEASE! I BEG FORGIVENESS!!" he yelled patting the fire on his butt out, Sango stopped and considered this and nodded, he looked at her funny and walked to stand next to her, she smiled evilly and whopped him over the head with a fist knocking him out before dragging him back into the school, Shippo blinked and looked at Kagome, "Like I said...all and act.." she muttered and stood up walking to the school, InuYasha trailed behind as the kit made faces at him behind Kagome's back, he growled and planned revenge...  
  
(The Tomoda House) (Normal POV)  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the couch thinking about the night before, why had he gone to his brother's concert? I mean he hated his brother with a loathing...yet he went in spite of himself, he shrugged and his thoughts fell upon Rin, he shook his head, "No I will not think of that infernal litt-" ** ring** he looked at the door wondering whether to open it or not, ** ring ring** "One minute!" he yelled and got up looking out through the little porthole on the door...there stood Rin smiling just as before, he opened the door and stared at her ever smiling face, "Hello Sesshomaru! You umm left this at the bar last night..." she said handing him his wallet he hadn't even known was missing, he took it gracefully and stared at her she smiled and turned to leave, "Wait!" he said she turned and looked at him curiously, "Arigato Rin, I hadn't known it was missing." He said swallowing his pride, she nodded and laughed a bit, "What's so funny?" he asked coldly, she just smiled, "Nothing Sess just the way you are..." she said and then got in her car driving off, he closed the door and then opened his wallet, inside was Rin's phone number and a little card,  
  
Sess,  
  
I had a lot of fun at the concert, I hope we can go out again sometime, if you ever want to go out or just have someone to talk to my numbers right here. ^-^  
  
Lots of love, Rin  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a rare smile and put the number and card back in his wallet, "I will Rin..." he said and then yawned deciding to go to bed early that day, not noticing he had ever smiled...or still was...  
  
(Back at the school...) (Normal POV)  
  
Shippo sat at one end of the table Inuyasha at the other, each with killing stares, Kagome watched amused as did Sango and the now conscious Miroku, this had been going on for well more than thirty minutes, and it kept getting more interesting by the minute as both of their eyes watered, Shippo made faces at Inuyasha still un-blinking, InuYasha growled and seriously thought of flipping the kit off but Kagome came into his mind stopping him, sometimes she was scary... Shippo sighed running out of faces and InuYasha wished he would just blink, finally InuYasha cracked and blinked, Shippo jumped for joy into Kagome's arms, "Did ya see me?! I won!!" he shouted laughing happily, Kagome laughed and Sango and Miroku laughed as well, InuYasha sat up and crossed his arms sulking, Kagome stood up and went to InuYasha smiling, she put a hand on his shoulder lightly causing him to look up at her.  
  
"Good job InuYasha." She said smiling, he blushed and shrugged her hand off, "Feh..." he said making her laugh a bit, she sat at the table and began writing more songs easily this time, Shippo giving her ideas here and there, InuYasha sighed and thought a moment before stealing a pencil and a piece of paper, he began to scribble on the paper glancing at Kagome every now and then before writing another line, Shippo glanced at InuYasha and then back to Kagome, he smiled and sat cross-legged on Kagome's shoulder thinking of a plan...  
  
(Three hours later...)  
  
"Shippo! I wont let you play drums!" said Kagome as Shippo stared at her holding drums sticks, "But why!" "Because your to little Shippo! And besides what would everyone say if they saw a fox-youkai playing the drums?" she said putting her hands on her hips, Sango tapped her on the shoulder, " umm, Kagome they all know youkai exist... besides they don't care for InuYasha playing guitar and singing, so what difference would it make if you let Shippo?" she asked, Kagome sighed she was right, "And besides Okaa-san! Look I can just do this when I get ready to play!" he said turning into a small human boy, she smiled and hugged Shippo, "Alright then...show me what you've got!" she said giving him a thumbs up, he grinned and hopped in the chair, each band member watching him intently, he began to play, expertly, Miroku looked stunned as did the rest of the band, "Well I'm out of a drumming job!" he said smiling.  
  
Sango laughed and turned to Miroku, "Well you can always play Bass guitar your good at that too.." she said Miroku gave her a perverted smile, "Awww! Sango you do care!" he said she huffed and hit him with a fist, "I do not!" she said blushing he smiled, "Ok Sango.." he mumbled as Shippo went up to Kagome, "Good?" he asked cutely she grabbed him and sat him in her lap smiling, "Very good Shippo-kun!" she said as he grinned, InuYasha had to hand it to the kit he was good...  
  
(The next day, Time for the concert...)  
  
Kagome paced around backstage wile Shippo transformed and put on the punk clothes the whole band wore, Inuyasha sat smiling and then went up to Kagome, "Umm Kags?" he asked shyly, she looked at him nervously, "Yes InuYasha? What is it?" she asked, "Well I was wanting to know if maybe I could sing during this concert, I mean I know you hate me and all it's just tha-" "Oh thank you InuYasha! I was so nervous! You are more than welcome to do this one! I man it's our first concert as a band I'm a little more than freaked out about it!" she said smiling and hugged InuYasha before grabbing a guitar, he blushed and was getting ready to go on stage when Kagome stopped him, "InuYasha? That song that you sang at the last concert...umm why did you dedicate it to me?" she asked shyly he smiled and started walking to his place on the stage, "I guess you'll never know..." he said and then walked onto stage, she was about to shout after him when the curtains opened, she sighed and the crowd cheered loudly...  
  
"How are you guys tonight!" yelled InuYasha as the crowd yelled, he smiled at Kagome who smiled back blushing, Dan sat in the crowd eager to hear the band again, next to him was his boss John, he was also eager to hear them but it would be his first time hearing them, the crowd cheered loudly and InuYasha started again, "Well this is our first official concert! We are Aoi and this song is called 'Strait out of lines'!" he shouted as they all began to play,  
  
"There's no reason, there's no compromise Changing seasons, living the high life I don't know you, so don't freak on me I can't control you; you're not my destiny  
  
Straight out of line I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways Straight out of line I don't need a reason; you don't need to lie to me  
  
I'll confess this, you're my tragedy I've laid you to rest just as fast as you've turned on me Gone forever, banish the memories This place of pleasure, are masked by your misery  
  
Straight out of line I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways Straight out of line I don't need a reason; you don't need to lie to me  
  
Lie to me  
  
Straight out of line I can't find a reason, why I should justify my ways Straight out of line I don't need a reason, you don't need to Don't need to lie to me  
  
Lie to me... Lie to me... Lie to me... Lie to me..."  
  
He ended Kagome was surprised that he was so calm and smiled, Shippo was really doing a good job as well, she smiled and InuYasha spoke again, "Well then do you guys want to hear more songs?" he yelled they yelled, 'HELL YEAH' and he smiled, "Well then this song is called 'Make me believe'!" he said and they began again,  
  
"Throw away my dreams This fight for my life Isn't dead and behind me And I've been told to scream When no one can hear me it doesn't mean nothing  
  
So make me believe Just take me away from this hell I've created And I'm afraid I'm breakin' my own vows Knowin' I'll go down in flames  
  
I know this can't be right There's got to be something more that I can live for And I can only hide Inside of this sickness for so long again  
  
So make me believe Just take me away from this hell I've created And I'm afraid I'm breakin my own vows Knowin' I'll go down Make me believe Just take me away from temptation that's calling me And I'm afraid I'm breakin' my own vows Knowin' I'll go down in flames  
  
Runnin' in circles Confusion is calling my name Hidin' inside of this poisoning madness again I'm tired, I'm broken, I'm walking along with the dead Will I ever feel like I once did? So make me  
  
Make me believe Just take me away from this hell I've created And I'm afraid I'm breakin' my own vows Knowin' I'll go down Make me believe Make me believe Make me believe I'm breakin' my own vows Knowin' I'll go down in flames..."  
  
He sang and they ended, he switched places with Kagome smiling at her he whispered so the crowd couldn't hear, "I'll tell you what it meant later..." he said and she nodded blushing slightly she walked up to the microphone smiling, "Hi! Remember me?" she yelled they all yelled loudly and she smiled, "Well I'll sing the next song called 'My last breath'!" she yelled glancing at InuYasha who stared at her oddly she smiled and began still observing him a bit through the corner of her eyes...  
  
"Hold on to me love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you, And I'm not afraid (Ahhh) Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight.  
  
I'll miss the winter. A world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest, Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) I know you hear me. I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear. You pray your dreams will leave you here But still you wake and know the truth No one's there!  
  
Say goodnight Don't be afraid. Calling me, Calling me, As you fade to black.  
  
Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight.  
  
Holding My Last Breath. Safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight..."  
  
She ended and they stopped playing InuYasha looked at her and she just smiled before she looked at the crowd and spoke again, "Our last song will be sung by us all... it is called 'Never had a dream come true'..." She said and began softly...  
  
"Everybody's got something They had to leave behind One regret from yesterday That just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) How it could be now or might have been (or might have been) All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true 'Till the day that I found you Even though, I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you  
  
Ooooooohh yeah  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be 'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) How it should be now or might have been (might have been) All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I never had a dream come true 'Till the day that I found you Even though, I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering) Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing) No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye No, no, no, no  
  
I never had a dream come true 'Till the day that I found you Even though, I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (never found the words to say) You're the one I think about each day (the one I think about each day) And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Ooooooohh..."  
  
They ended softly, Kagome smiled at InuYasha and then to the rest of the band, they all bowed as the curtains closed, InuYasha walked over to Kagome and smiled she smiled to him they came closer and closer until... "That was wondrous!" John yelled making them back away from each other their faces scarlet, he smiled and shook each of their hands, "I'm glad to have you at Shikon records! Now go get a good nights rest! Your tour begins tomorrow!" he said and they all left but InuYasha and Kagome she smiled, "So what were you going to tell me?" she asked he smiled and moved closer, "That song was for you to tell you that..." he said, she smiled and nodded, "I know...I feel the same way..." she said and they got closer and closer..."C'mon guys it's time to- holy shit! Sangoooo!" yelled Miroku tearing from the scene grinning, they blushed and InuYasha took off after Miroku, Kagome smiled and started toward her house, "This is what dreams are made of..." she mumbled as Shippo jumped on her shoulder and she drove home before going to bed contently dreaming of the tour and someone with fuzzy white ears and a grumpy personality...  
  
-End-  
  
Hey Goth here! How'd you like it? Sorry that it took me so long! I made this chapter extra long just for my punishment and your pleasure! Lol I hope you liked it and sorry if Sess is a bit ooc, I try to stay in character with them all but it's hard! Lol well next chap should be up soon and I messed up on some of the songs in the last chapter sorry! I didn't mean to honest! Lol Well thanks for reading!  
  
Next Time! : The tour begins! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey GothicAoi here! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I'll try to make this chap. Good just for all of my fans -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, only food in my fridge -  
  
Last time: "This is what dreams are made of...." she mumbled as Shippo jumped on her shoulder and she drove home before going to bed contently dreaming of the tour and someone with fuzzy white ears and a grumpy personality...  
  
Chapter 7 The Tour begins!:  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kagome woke up to a little Shippo jumping up and down on her stomach, she laughed and hauled him up before going to her closet and grabbing her some clothes, "Alright Shippo sit here and wait for me to get out ok?" she said he smiled and nodded rapidly, "Hai Okaa-san!" he said happily and she went and changed...  
  
(Three hours later...) (Normal POV)  
  
InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo all sat on the bus playing go fish, Shippo looked around, "InuYasha...got any six's?" he asked almost shyly InuYasha growled and threw his cards down stomping over to a chair sulking, "C'mon InuYasha it's just a game..." said Kagome as she patted Shippo's head and sat her cards down on the table, she walked over to InuYasha and sat in a chair next to his, silence.... and...more silence...  
  
"I can't stand it!" she yelled and went to the front where Miroku and Sango were, "Miroku how much longer until we get to Hiroshima?" she asked in a whiney voice making InuYasha laugh, she took her shoe off and threw it at him, he blinked and the shoe slid down making an imprint, "About an hour Kags...no worries I'm driving!!" she blinked and rolled her eyes walking to the back of the bus, pushing past InuYasha forcefully. "We're all going to die down here...."  
  
(Ten minutes later...)  
  
"MIROKU!!!! NO NOT THE- WATCH OUT FOR THE-! OH GOD MIROKU NOT THE OLD LADY!!!" yelled Sango from the front seat. Kagome sat clinging onto the railing of a foldout sofa in the back of the bus. InuYasha sat next to her sprawled out clinging to the cushions for dear life. "Can someone please help-! Oh no! I'm so sorry Miss!! No, no Miroku not the fire hydrant!!" "InuYasha!" she yelled over clanging and bus noises. He looked at her as his claws ripped the sofa slightly. "What?!" he yelled back. "Did you give Miroku sake again!?" he looked around and turned guilty eyes to her and smiled slightly. "You son of a bi- ahhh!" she yelled being thrown into InuYasha. They both went flying onto the floor of the bus as Miroku slammed the brakes, InuYasha ending up on top of her. "Welsh-if you twoose wanshted to be alone yoush ssshoold 'ave 'aid somthin'!" Sango pulled her boot off and hit Miroku on the head with it repeatedly. Kagome smiled at InuYasha sweetly, "You look so cute like that..." she said her hand inching toward a fallen lamp. He grinned arrogantly and got whooped by the lamp breaking it. "Sango?" "Hai, Kags?" "Why are men such idiots?" she shrugged and they both laughed. "On with the show as they say Kagome!" "Hai, San, on with the show!" "Wait- didn't Miroku say it would take an hour to get here?" "Well, Kags, he did speed..." "True....oh well let's go sing! C'mon guys your fine lets go!"  
  
(Right before they go on stage, meeting with their manager)  
  
"Alright guys! After this you'll make it big time! London, France, China- the whole world maybe!" "Whoa hold on a second there. Lets just get tonight in Hiroshima over with before we talk like that." Said Kagome as she walked out on the stage, her guitar in hand, InuYasha followed smirking at the manager with his guitar held up high, Sango smirked and walked out waving, Miroku eyesd her as he walked up with his bass guitar, and Shippo bounced ob stage, drum sticks flailing every which way happily. Kagome stepped up to the mic. smiling, "Let the show begin!" "Here's Dearest for all you love struck people out there!" yelled InuYasha as he began to play. "Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete Shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankokude Sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made Douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru you ni Hito wa mina kanashii ka na? Wasure yuku iki mono dakedo Ai subeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto Ah deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyoude Toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne......  
  
Ah itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made Douka sono egao ga taemanaku aru you ni Ah deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyoude Toomawari shita kedo tadori tsuitanda ne Laha lalala..."  
  
They all ended with couples kissing and grinning in the crowd. Kagome glanced at InuYasha smiling, he smiled back. Sango smiled at Miroku he grinned at her, and then all went black as the stage lights came loose and fell onto the stage, ear shattering screams were heard and various instruments dropping upon the stage. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!!!! "InuYasha yelled as silhouettes of figures carrying bodies ran off stage, a little fox bounding behind them as they ran to the ambulance...  
  
(The hospital.)  
  
"Oh god, Kagome, Kagome...please wake up...please..." mumbled InuYasha at her beside, hovering over her limp form, tubes and IV's branched all from her arms and wrists. Sango was in similar shape. Miroku sat next to her caressing her hand lightly and muttering soothing words, more to himself than to the currently unconscious girl he had grown to love. InuYasha had almost screamed at everyone to stay away from Kagome when she was being wheeled, and lifted into the ambulance. The police had even threatened to lock him up if he didn't calm himself. The doctors had long since gone, leaving only the steady beat of heart machines linked to the two motionless girls. "Miroku?" "Hai, InuYasha?" "Do you think Kagome will be alright? I mean those stage lights—they weight well over three-hundred pounds." He said never taking his eyes from Kagome. Miroku kept his gaze on Sango as he answered. "I will not fill you with false hope InuYasha...all I can tell you...is pray to Buddha that these two make it, pray like hell InuYasha...pray like hell..." he muttered to himself. Shippo sat in a chair next to Kagome and InuYasha. He sat crying over his 'mothers' accident. "She's gotta be ok! I just know she will be! Sango too! A-aunt Sango'll make it! Okaa-san will too! Just watch!" he said wiping his eyes out.  
  
(An hour later...)  
  
Sango had been moved to another room for privacy, Miroku, being the knight in shining armor had gone with his princess to watch over her like a guardian angel. InuYasha sat next to Kagome's bed in the fluffy hospital seats that were provided. Shippo lay asleep in the now extra bed, facing the window to the rainy outside world of Hiroshima, Japan. "Kagome..." he said sighing and staring at the floor. Miroku had tried to get him to eat something but he refused anything thrown at him, even his precious Ramen. He picked up his notepad and began writing more lyrics to the mysterious song he had been working on since the contract. He hummed slightly and scribbled a bit when Kagome started to move slightly. "InuYasha?" "Kagome!" "Oww, please don't yell it hurts. W-where am I?" "Sorry. What's the last thing you remember Kags?" "Well...I remember singing dearest....our new song...and then it went black, I heard someone screams and things falling around me....but my whole world was blacked out, like I was just imagining that I was real, alive, tangible." She said blinking at him. "You did sing the new song. You turned and smiled at me and then the stage lights gave way and almost killed you and Sango." "What? Sango? Is she ok? What happened? Is anything broken? She'll be all right won't she? InuYasha please tell me she-" "Kagome calm down! Sango will be fine. Worry about yourself right now, How are you feeling?" "A little sore....well alright really sore...all over..." she said smiling slightly. InuYasha smiled and sat back closing his eyes from the long wait, and worry. "Maybe I should ask you if your all right InuYasha. You look very tired. Did you stay up and watch me this whole time?" He nodded slowly and yawned wide. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kagome lightly. "Share with me...." he muttered. "'Cause I need it right now..."she said smiling slightly. "Let me see your insides..."he sang slightly. "Write me off..."she sang with him. "'Cause I'd rather stop now if you wanna be loved..."he sang softly smiling. "You wanna be loved..." she muttered smiling. She yawned and lay down staring at InuYasha lightly. "Oyasumi nasai Inu-chan." "Good night Kagome-chan." He muttered and smiled at her before lying back in his chair and falling asleep. (With Sango and Miroku)  
  
(Miroku's POV)  
  
I sat at the edge of Sango-chan's bed wallowing in worry and regret. Those stage lights had been reported top notch along with everything on the stage. They shouldn't have fallen like that. And now Sango might lose her life over it. I sighed and rested my face in my palms. They had moved Sango to a separate room, due to possible internal bleeding. "Sango..." I muttered slightly and looked up, she had been staring at me the whole time. She smiled. "Nice to see someone." I smiled and inched closer to her. "How are you feeling?" She shifted slightly and winced. "Like something fell on me." She said. I had always admired her for how she made situations seem less dramatic. "Sango this is serious. You were almost killed today. I know your trying to make things better...but Sango you can't this time." "I know Miroku. But you shouldn't worry. One little stage light won't kill me. It takes much, much more." Just then Miroku touched her butt making her slap him. "You pervert!"  
  
(InuYasha and Kagome) (Normal POV)  
  
Morning came quickly, and light filtered through the thin hospital curtains. Kagome shifted slightly under the watchful eyes of InuYasha. He had awoken at about three hours before dawn and had kept a close watch over the one he was slowly falling for day by day. Kagome shifted once more and shivered, InuYasha took the blanket the nurse had given him, off himself and laid it gently over Kagome's shivering form. She shivered a bit more and then settled down, her lips in a lazy smile.  
  
(Sesshomaru) (Sess's POV)  
  
I sat up slowly and gazed at my bedroom clock. It was 6:30 and already was dawn upon Kyoto. I yawned widely and stretched a bit before getting up, and walking down stairs. I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me.  
  
"HOLY-"  
  
(Sango and Miroku) (Normal POV)  
  
Sango had watched Miroku drift into a restful sleep through out the night. She hadn't been able to sleep, for fear that she wouldn't see him again. Yes, she had come to like the perverted monk, if not, love the man. She shook her head slightly. She was only 17 and thinking that she loved someone! How outrageous! Miroku shifted slightly his hand spilling over the chair and dangling slightly, she smiled. Maybe it wasn't so foolish. She had to admit, the perverted acts, the way he stared at other women, were a bit embarrassing and made her mad at times, but she couldn't deny—to herself—that she liked the monk if only a little, but she'd sure as hell not tell anyone else that.  
  
(Sess) (Sess POV)  
  
"HOLY HELL! RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I said grabbing my robe from the wall to hide my dog pajamas. What? Never seen a grown man in pajama's before? She laughed heartily and stirred the contents of the pan she had on the stove. "Nice to see you again Sess-sama. Someone named Alara let me in." she said shrugging slightly. 'Oh great, mom knows....' I thought bitterly. Mom aka Alara had wanted me to marry centuries ago when I had met Liberia. But I had turned her down and moved on. In truth I didn't need a mate, really if I can take care of myself and not have to put up with whining all of the time from a woman, I say better to me. Rin bounced around the kitchen like it was her own, taking eggs from the fridge and mixing them happily in metal bowls. "Rin why exactly are you here?" "Well I figured, since you were so nice to me at the club, I'm going to repay you! Tomorrow night is supposed to be Aoi's concert in Kitakyushu, and I was wondering if you would want to go with me?" I blinked and stared at her for sometime. She actually wanted my company? "Alright, but stop making me food." I said crossing my arms and heading up the stairs. "Cute jammies Sess-kun!" "Oh be quiet! Mom got them!" "You wear them well!" "Rin shut up!" I yelled slamming the door and walking into my room. "Grouchy pants..." I heard Rin mutter. "I heard that!" "Good!" she said and then laughing could be heard. I shook my head, what had I gotten myself into?  
  
(The Hospital, InuYasha and Kagome) (Normal POV)  
  
Kagome woke up and stretched slightly, she felt the weight of a stare on her as she turned to meet amber eyes. She smiled and waved slightly. "Been watching me long?" He blinked and turned away blushing, "No. I saw something move and was curious." "Suuuuuure." "What I did!" "Keep telling yourself that InuYasha." He grumbled and looked out the window as the rain still poured in sheets through the dawn lights, muffling them into gray spectrums through the raindrops and clouds. "InuYasha?" "Hai..." "Why did you dedicate that song to me?" He turned to her with a slight smiled and shrugged. "Mostly to piss you off, other than that why else would I?" "You....JERK!" she said hurling her bed pan at him hitting him in the head. He fell over onto the floor rubbing his head slightly. "What was that for?!!?" "For being a jerk!" "Listen Kagome if you think that the song was some dedication to undying love your wrong! I did it to piss you off!" "Well it worked! I hope your happy! Bastard!" "Slut!" "Man-Whore!" "Bitch!" "Ass-wipe!" "Wench!" Kagome started to laugh slightly and covered her mouth with a hand. "What's so funny about us yelling in each others faces?" he asked with a curious expression. "Every time, InuYasha, that we're mad at each other we start calling each other names. It's always the same too." She said smiling and moving her hand. "For what it's worth....the song had more of a meaning than pissing you off..." "Why can't you tell me InuYasha?" He smiled at her and shook his head, "Maybe it's pride, maybe it's just not time to tell you. I don't know but eventually you'll know, one way or another Kagome." She blinked and opened her mouth to say something before InuYasha spoke again. "Get some rest. I'll see if you can leave today." He said and then left the room closing the door quietly behind him with a click. "Could he? Nah..." she shook her head and sighed laying back against the soft pillows and closed her eyes. Shippo, having heard the whole conversation, jumped onto the bed and lay down beside her. She smiled slightly and hugged him to her as she slept. "Okaa-san...don't worry...he feels something for you...I know he does..." he muttered and then fell asleep sucking his tiny thumb.  
  
(Kitakyushu Concert) (Normal POV)  
  
Kitakyushu was a pretty place, Kagome and Sango, after having been Ok'ed to leave the hospital, walked slowly to the concert hall they would be singing in. It was huge; the Kitakyushu stadium stood 160 feet high and seated well over 6,000 people in its mass. Kagome grinned happily at the site of the city. But the others weren't so happy their old instruments were beyond repair, so they had to buy new ones, Miroku mourned the loss of his VERY expensive high-class keyboard, InuYasha missed 'Flamer' his guitar, Sango was a bit sad about her bass but quickly got over it when she had bought a new one, Shippo, however, hadn't had a thing broken, but it changed when InuYasha snapped his drumsticks over his knee on the way to the concert hall. So, in turn, they had to stop and buy him new ones.  
  
InuYasha walked slowly not paying much attention to the concert hall, but to his notebook and pencil. He constantly scratched out and wrote on the notebook, since Kagome had gotten free of the confines of sterilized rooms, and all white painted walls that smelled of alcohol and ammonia.  
  
Kagome glanced behind her, she saw InuYasha lagging behind as the others walked on. "Sango will you hold Shippo for me?" "Umm sure Kags." "Go on without me." she said and slowed down to walk with InuYasha. Sango smiled in understanding and went ahead with Miroku, and Shippo into the hall where their manager awaited their arrival.  
  
"InuYasha?" He glanced up from his notebook and closed it quickly clearing his throat, "Hai?" "What have you been writing in that thing this whole time? Ever since we got back on the road you've been writing. What's up?" she asked curiously blinking. "Nothing's up Kagome. I'm just writing a song." "Ooo, can I read it?" she asked trying to snatch the notebook from his claws. He jerked it away and held it above his head grinning. "Kagome's too short for Inu now isn't she? And no you can't read it." He said smiling smugly down at her. She pouted and jumped on him. She clung to him and reached for the notebook. He had finally stopped walking and tried to pry her off of him. "Kagome knock it off!" "Let me see the notebook InuYasha!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "InuYasha now!" she shouted right in his face. They were eye level, faces almost pressed so close together you couldn't see the light of day on the other side. They both blinked and closed the distance slowly, a spark of pink light went off as they came closer and it startled them both sending them to the ground, Kagome on top. InuYasha blinked slightly shaking his head, "What was that?" Kagome linked down at him with confusion filled eyes, "I haven't the slightest idea." People walking by shielded children's eyes and ran off quickly noticing the site before them, "Hey get a room!" one man yelled as he drove by. They both blushed and jumped off of each other quickly, dusting off. "Well lets go get this over with." Muttered InuYasha. Kagome only nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. InuYasha started slowly toward the stadium Kagome only a couple of steps behind.  
  
(That Night...Sess and Rin) (Normal POV)  
  
Sesshomaru sat in one of the high seats of the stadium. He was dressed casually in slightly baggy blue jeans with a skull on his left thigh, his shirt was a simple black background with a computer geek on the front typing, above the computer technician it said, "Smart but sexy." complete with his boa that he always had with him, on any other his outfit would have been ridiculous but Sesshomaru pulled it off very well. He had chosen balcony so he wouldn't have to put up with touching so many filthy humans in the mosh pit. Rin came in from the curtains behind him. She wore baggy black jeans with two chains crossing in the back, a shirt that said, 'Spunky' across the chest in bright purple, and lavender stone ear rings, which her hair left clearly in it's pony tail state. She smiled at Sesshomaru and sat down next to him over looking the huge hall. "I'm happy you came with me Sess." She said as people were still entering the hall. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly and turned to Rin, "After your little display I should have not come at all." "Oh come on Sess! I was only kidding! Lighten up!" she said entwining her arm with his, leaning on him. His eyes widened and he sat very stiffly for a few moments before relaxing. He sighed and watched as stage hands set up the bands instruments and sound system.  
  
(Backstage with the gang.) (Normal POV)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST AN AMP! IT'S HUGE HOW DO YOU LOSE AN AMP?!" InuYasha yelled almost echoing backstage, at a poor stagehand. "InuYasha calm down!" "Well it's not my fault dumb ass here lost your amp!" "He lost my amp? My amps on stage InuYasha..." he peered through the curtain and saw the steel blue amp sitting on stage with Kagome's new deep ocean blue guitar in it's stand next to it plugged in and ready to go. InuYasha leaned back and cleared his throat before waving the stagehand off. Kagome laughed slightly. "Chill out InuYasha. Don't be so protective of my stuff. Worry about finding your guitar." "You lost my guitar!?!" she shook her head sighing. "InuYasha, you broke your last one let it go. I got you a new one, go look at it, it's in the black case with your name on it over there leaning on the wall." She said crossing her arms. InuYasha blinked and walked over to it carefully. He picked it up and unzipped the case slowly, pulling out the guitar. He blinked and turned to her with wide eyes. "Y-you got me..." "Yes InuYasha, an electric blue telecaster, with your name on the bridge and the base in deep blood red. I thought you might like it." She said shrugging. He sat it down carefully and went to Kagome. "I'm not sure what to say Kagome." He said shaking his head slightly, smiling. She grinned and kissed his cheek lightly before backing up. "Thank me later, the show begins now..." she said. He nodded smiling. "InuYasha! Kagome! Lets go!" Sango yelled standing next to Miroku, and Shippo as a teenage boy with purple drumsticks. Kagome smiled and grabbed InuYasha's hand dragging him with her. He grabbed the guitar just in time as they flew onto stage and the lights blazed around them, enveloping them in a deep crimson glow. Kagome released InuYasha and they all took their places. Kagome took center stage beaming in the blood red of the dark night in Kitakyushu.  
  
"How is everyone tonight?" she yelled. The crowd roared and screamed. Rin giggled a bit and Sesshomaru kept a stoic expression as he watched his brother wait eagerly to play and sing. "I cannot believe he got this far..." he muttered. "Alright! We're all happy to be with you tonight in Kitakyushu! Welcome old fans, and new! We are Aoi and it's time to play!" she yelled and flames burst from pipes on the stage making everyone yell with delight. Kagome smiled at InuYasha. "This first songs called 'Heaven's a lie' we are Aoi, enjoy the show!" she yelled as more flames burst up from the stage. Miroku started on her keyboard expertly as InuYasha begun in the background, Sango joined in at the same time as Shippo. And finally Kagome...  
  
"Oh no, here it is again I need to know when will fall in to decay Something wrong with every plan of my life I didn't really notice that you've been here  
  
Dolefully desired Destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Oh no, here it is again I need to know why did I choose to betray you Somethin' wrong with all the plans of my life I didn't realize that you've been here  
  
Dolefully desired Destiny of a lie  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Dolefully desired  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah  
  
Set me free Your heaven's a lie Set me free with your love Set me free, yeah...."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha ended. The crowed went wild. Even Sesshomaru had a small glint in his eyes. Rin was completely glowing in the crimson lights, her skin contrasted with the pale moon light and the artificial lights from the stage. Sesshomaru looked at her, and for the first time he felt for a human. Rin turned to him smiling, he smiled back willingly and inched his face closer and closer...she did the same until... "Sesshomaru this one's for you!! "Yelled InuYasha grinning. Rin had visited them backstage before her trip to get to her date. InuYasha waved up at the balcony and they backed up quickly leaning over the side staring down at him. He sent his brother a death glare and Rin laughed. "We've gotten a special request tonight guys and girls! It's from my brother's very own date tonight! Do you believe it Sesshomaru got a date!" he yelled. Half of the crowd didn't know who Sesshomaru was but they eyed the couple in the balcony laughing slightly from InuYasha's statement. "Just kidding. Anyway, his Date by the name of Rin has requested the song, 'Whiskey in the Jar!' Hit it Shippo!" he yelled and they all began . Kagome laughed slightly but played flawlessly , they were about to make everyone laugh with this hilarious song. InuYasha laughed and then began with the band backing him up with laughter and music,  
  
"As I was goin´ over the Cork and Kerry mountains I saw Captain Farrell, his money he was countin´ I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier I said stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya  
  
I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny I took all of his money and I brought it home to Molly She swore that she'd love me, no never would she leave me But the devil take that woman for you know she tricked me easy  
  
Mush-a rain dum a do dum a da Whack for my daddy-o Whack for my daddy-o There's whiskey in the jar-o  
  
Being drunk and weary, I went to Molly's chamber Takin' my Molly with me, but I never knew the danger For about six, maybe seven, yeah in walked Captain Farrell I jumped up fired off my pistols, and I shot him with both barrels  
  
Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da Whack for my daddy-o Whack for my daddy-o There's whiskey in the jar-o  
  
Yeah, Whisky, oh Yeah oh-ho, yeah, oh  
  
Now some men like the fishin´and some man like the fouling´ And some man like ta hear, ta hear cannon ball roarin´ Me I like sleepin´specially in my Molly's chamber But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain yeah  
  
Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da Whack for my daddy-o Whack for my daddy-o There's whiskey in the jar-o Yeah  
  
Whiskey in the jar-o Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da Mush-a ring dum a doo dum a da..." he ended laughing his head off. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and glanced at a laughing Rin.  
  
"Just wait Rin. I'll get you back for that." He said and rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled and took center stage, InuYasha took her place as second guitarist once again. "Hey guys! This song was requested by, wait a second...Koga are you out there?" she yelled Koga waved at her from the crowd, she sighed and put her hand to her forehead. InuYasha growled, she sighed again and read the request. "This song was requested by my friend Koga, dedicated to myself. I guess I'll play it. Here it is guys, 'Take my breath away!'" she yelled as they all began. InuYasha growled but played all the same, thinking of Kagome.  
  
"Watchin' every motion In this foolish lovers game On this endless ocean Finally lovers know no shame Turnin' and returnin' To some secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion As you turn around and say My love  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
Watchin' I keep waiting Still anticipatin' love Never hesitatin' To become the fated ones Turnin' and returnin' To some secret place inside Watchin' in slow motion As you turn around and say My love  
  
Take my breath away Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you In time you slipped away When the mirror crashed I called you And turned to hear you say If only for today I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away You take my breath away You take my breath You take my breath You take my breath Away You take my breath away..." she ended softly with Sango. She bowed slightly smiling. Koga beamed and sank back into the crowd once more invisible among the masses. "Ok guys now for a new song!" Kagome yelled. The crowd cheered loudly and threw roses on the stage, Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. "As I said, Time for a new song. This one is called, 'Don't tell me!' written by our very own Sango!" Sango blushed and Miroku arched a brow as they began to play the music on their stands. Kagome pulled Sango next to her suddenly and smiled as she and Sango began to sing.  
  
"You held my hand and walked me home, I know When you gave me that kiss, It was something like this, It made me go oh, oh.  
  
You wiped my tears, Got rid of all my fears, Why did you have to go? Guess it wasn't enough, To take up some of my love. Guys are so hard to trust.  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that? Girl the one who, who gives it all away.  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you? (This time) Did you think that it was something I was gonna do? (And cry) Don't try to tell me what to do Don't try to tell me what to say You're better off that way  
  
Don't think that your charm And the fact that your arm is now around my neck Will get you in my pants, I'll have to kick your ass And make you never forget.  
  
I'm gonna ask to you stop, I thought I liked you a lot, But im really upset (really upset) So Get outta my head, Get off of my bed, Yeah that's what I said.  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that? Girl the one who, who throws it all away.  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you? (This time) Did you think that it was something I was gonna do? (And cry) Don't try to tell me what to do Don't try to tell me what to say You're better off that way  
  
This guilt trip that you put me on Won't mess me up, I've done no wrong Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you? (This time) Did you think that it was something I was gonna do? (And cry) Don't try to tell me what to do Don't try to tell me what to say You're better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone, anyway.." they ended and did a high five. Miroku glanced at InuYasha who shrugged, Miroku shrugged back and came center stage replacing Sango and Kagome. "Hi! I'm Miroku Decura! I've got black hair, love the ladies, and I'm singl- "Sango hit him in the head with a mic and sent him a warning glare. "Ok I'm not single. Anyway here's one of my personal favorite songs, 'How you remind me!'" Sango rolled her eyes and began to play with everyone else as Miroku began to sing.  
  
"Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' Tired of living' like a blind man I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin'  
  
And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin' And I've been wrong, I've been down Been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream, Are we having fun yet? yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do And it must have been so bad Cause living with me must have damn near killed you And this is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breaking And I've been wrong, I've been down been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream,Are we having fun yet?  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no  
  
Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me  
  
This is how you remind me of what I really am This is how you remind me of what I really am  
  
It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin' And I've been wrong, I've been down been to the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream,Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, are we having fun yet? Yet, yet..." He ended and bowed before letting InuYasha take over.  
  
"This will be our last song for the night this song is called, 'Serenity.'" He said and began to play along with everyone else. They all played perfectly as InuYasha took the microphone and began,  
  
"As I sit here and slowly close my eyes I take another deep breath And feel the wind pass through my body I'm the one in your soul Reflecting inner light Protect the ones who hold you Cradling your inner child  
  
I need serenity In a place where I can hide I need serenity Nothing changes, days go by  
  
Where do we go when we just don't know And how do we relight the flame when it's cold Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing And when will we learn to control  
  
Tragic visions slowly stole my life Tore away everything Cheating me out of my time I'm the one who loves you No matter wrong or right And every day I hold you I hold you with my inner child  
  
I need serenity In a place where I can hide I need serenity Nothing changes, days go by  
  
Where do we go when we just don't know And how do we relight the flame when it's cold Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing And when will we learn to control  
  
Where do we go when we just don't know And how do we relight the flame when it's cold Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing And when will we learn to control  
  
I need serenity I need serenity I need serenity I need serenity..." They all ended. The crowd cheered as the curtains were drawn, the stage coated in darkness.  
  
"Sess your brother plays and sings so well! I'm very glad you came with me tonight." She said giving him a small peck on the lips. She blushed and got up dragging him with her. "Lets go home Sess." She said smiling grabbing his hand and leading him to his car. He got in started it and they went down the road. He arrived at Rin's house at 12:30 a.m. "I'm happy I went with you Rin." She grinned, "Me too Sess, me too." She said and got out of the car. She waved until he was out of sight and then went into her house locking the door behind herself.  
  
(On the bus) (Normal POV)  
  
Sango was asleep in the passenger side of the tour bus, Miroku was driving, this time sober, listening to his cd player, Shippo was curled in a home made nest of pillows and blankets on a cot, InuYasha and Kagome sat in the very back of the bus just staring at each other.  
  
"Admit it." "No." "C'mon InuYasha admit it!" "No! I won't admit something that's not true!" "You're a bad liar InuYasha. Why won't you just admit your thankful for the present." "Kagome listen, when I thank you it'll e something more than words alright? It'll be special like the guitar you gave me today, maybe even more important. Now go to sleep. We've got to go to school in the morning." He said and leaned on the wall closing his eyes. Kagome scooted next to him and draped his arm around her shoulders lightly. He opened his eyes staring into hers. She smiled and huddled up to him sighing.  
  
"I'm the one in your soul.." she muttered. He smiled, "Reflecting inner light.." "Protect the one's who hold you..." "Cradling your inner child..." he ended. She scooted as close as possible and sighed into the bend of his neck. "Will yo-" "Go to sleep Kagome...I won't leave you..." he said, she nodded slowly and drifted off into slumber. InuYasha smiled and sighed, "...ever..." he muttered and drifted to sleep hugging her tighter to himself, but comfortably.  
  
-end-  
  
Next chapter!: Feelings coming into the open! What's going on?!!?  
  
Sorry for the wait! I've been sooooo busy writing my book about vampires, playing my guitar, and dealing with un-ruley youkai in modern day that I haven't had much time to write on this fic! I know I must have disappointed all of you guys with my lateness, but I plan to make up for it! I love all of you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chap! Next chap. Will be up a.s.a.p.! Ja ne! By the way sorry if this chapter is a bit mushy...ok a LOT of mush. But I had to! Lol. Please read and review I love reading them. - Gothic-Aoi 


	8. Chapter 8 FINAL

**_Gothic-Aoi:_** Wow so many flattering reviews! I am so happy right now! I just had to type more; if you have any song suggestions that you would want to see in this fic, just tell me when you review ok? I really appreciate it! Well on we go!  
  
Disclaimer: **Eyes a lawyer** "Repeat that again please?" "Do you or do you not know the whereabouts of an 'InuYasha'?" **Sits comfortably on a hamper that moves slightly** "Nope, have no idea who you're talking about."

On with the story!!!!:

Last time: "Go to sleep Kagome...I won't leave you..." he said, she nodded slowly and drifted off into slumber. InuYasha smiled and sighed, "...ever..." he muttered and drifted to sleep hugging her tighter to himself, but comfortably.  
  
This time: Feelings revealed! What's wrong with InuYasha and Kagome?  
  
**Chapter 8:**  
  
_**(The bus parked outside of a local mall in Fukuoka)  
  
(Normal POV)**_  
  
After the concert all was well with the group, so much, that Kagome and Sango were back to their old selves once more. Sango had begged Miroku to stop at the local mall so they could go shopping, let's say it didn't end well and one tour bus almost hit a telephone pole.  
  
The bus was now outside a huge mall in Fukuoka, Japan. Kagome smiled brightly as she got out of the bus happily, "I can't believe it! No school today! It's just odd! And it's a beautiful day for a shopping experience!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Passerby's gave her odd looks as they walked along, to engrossed in someone else's business rather than their own.  
  
"KAGOME!" someone yelled from across the parking lot. Kagome turned to see Koga standing in beside his Mercedes waving at her. She waved back but not as happily as Koga ran up to her.  
  
Sango had just gotten off of the bus and stood next to the doors waiting on InuYasha and Miroku to get out, they came out five minutes later. Once InuYasha saw Koga he was furious. He stalked up next to Kagome and draped an arm around her shoulders leisurely, Kagome shot him a death glare and shrugged his arm off of her, 

"Stop it InuYasha, what's your problem lately?" she asked and then turned to Koga with a smiling face, sometimes her personality changes were so smooth that it scared people. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand ignoring Koga's protests and took her into the center of the mall, "InuYasha matte!" she said as he let her hand go, she connected with his eyes, they held so much anger, pain, hurt, jealousy, and...love? He smiled and walked off disappearing into the crowd. She looked around dazed and felt hands on her shoulders, "Kagome, look up." he told her. She blinked and looked up to see her name flash on a digital mall board in the center. It read:  
  
_Kagome,  
  
I know we had our differences, but I've known something for a long time, and it's time you knew about it. From our first argument to our first kiss, I'm glad I had the chance to meet you Kagome Higurashi, now turn around and look at me.  
  
InuYasha_  
  
She read it and turned to face him, except she had to look down, he was on one knee with a white gold ring and a locket in his hand,

"Marry me Kagome?" She blinked and kneeled with him nodding. He smiled as she tackled him in a fierce hug full of happiness. He slipped the ring onto her finger and the necklace around her neck. She pulled back and opened the locket. It was a picture of herself and InuYasha at their very first concert. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "We have to go tell Sango!" He smiled and nodded hauling her up running out of the mall with people going 'Awww'.  
  
_**(Back at the bus. Koga went home and left Sango and Miroku to wonder about InuYasha and Kagome.)**_  
  
"GUYS!" Kagome yelled running up to Sango tackling her. Sango patted Kagome's back and stared at Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku mirrored InuYasha's smirk and crossed his arms, "I guess she said yes by the look on your face?" InuYasha nodded and Sango squeaked jumping up and down with Kagome. "KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!" she yelled. Miroku and InuYasha covered their ears and ran inside the bus where Shippo still slept silently. Miroku shook his head and un-covered his ears,

"I hate girls." he muttered. InuYasha did a double take and then laughed. "What?" He laughed some more; "I never thought I'd hear that from you! Ahahaha!" he said clutching his stomach. Miroku grabbed a drumstick and whacked him with it.  
  
_**(The concert in Kumamoto)**_  
  
"Sit back bare your cross to me Oh won't I listen God dn have I burned my hands On what's been missing I feel,... Unreal every time I try and stop to feel Pick me up my friend Let me start again  
  
You fd me Behind this garden Don't fk me  
  
Long before I could even see You're what was missing Twisting deep inside of me Forever missing the glistening I feel,...Unreal Every time I try and stop to feel Pick me up my friend Hold closed your hand  
  
You fd me behind this garden don't fk me  
  
Can you see all the clear skin in front of me Can you see can you see what you wanna see Can you see there's a little spot of light in me Can you see can you tell I'm fd  
  
Bleed emotions Bleed emotions  
  
Sat back and gave your soul to me But did I listen God dn did I burn my hands On what was missing, the glistening I feel,...Unreal Every time I try and stop to feel Pick me up my friend Hold closed my hand  
  
You fd me Behind this garden You fd me Behind this garden Don't you fk me...." InuYasha ended with the crowd cheering. Sesshomaru and Rin had attended this concert as well, this time in the front row, courtesy of Rin that is. InuYasha smiled, "That was Unreal! No pun intended there. Anyways! This next song is called, 'Obsession'!" he said pulling Kagome to stand next to him as he started playing with everyone, and then began to sing.  
  
"I'll mimic everything you are to me The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you breathe Obsessions, Obsessing....Obsessing, Obsessions Sing a song, Sing a little song Make it all make sense to me Obsessing, Obsessions Can't you see you are what I want my life to be Oh can't you see you are me...can't you You are me, dear god please  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
Obsessions, Obsessing...Obsessing, Obsessions  
  
When I'm through making me you I'll be the best you that I can be Obsessions Can't you see how perfect you are to me Can't you see you are me...can't you You are me, dear god please  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
See you walk like so. and you talk just like this Could I be you if I, if I think like you Can't you see how much you mean to me (I'm not obsessing) Can't you see how much I want your life for me (It's not an obsession) I want to be just like you  
  
Can't you see you are my everything Can't you see you are me, you are Can't you see how much you mean to me Can't you see you are me  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
I don't wanna be everything that this god has planned for me Can't you see you are my everything I can't give everything this world will expect from me You are my everything  
  
Can't you see you are my everything Can't you see you are me, you are Can't you see how much I want your life for me Can't you see..."  
  
He sang and then paused for as minute. "I hope your enjoying yourselves! This one is for Rin and Sesshomaru, from the whole band! This song is called, 'HALO'!" he shouted as the crowd roared. Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru who gave her the rarest of smiles and they watched the concert once more.  
  
"I'm the man, I'm the king I'm the one that's pure inside everyday, everyway I smell of suicide bitter sins how they grow within so tell me it ain't right I AM...ALL SINS! and you're my reason for life  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I'm the man, I'm the king I'm the one that's broken from giving everyday everyway I swear just one last try killing me with the death to be something that's so right I AM ...ALL SINS my hands are scarred with time  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
feel through my eyes..." he paused as they all played. Kagome smiled and played better than she ever had before. InuYasha smiled at her and then looked at Sesshomaru and Rin. He was glad they had come. He watched as Rin stared at Sesshomaru lovingly, he had been dropping hints to something for the past few months, I wonder what...  
  
"I'm the man with the rock in his hand, got the rock in my hand gonna stone you, stone you  
  
Make a change, gotta rearrange idle minds crushing time I AM ...ALL SINS and you're the reason for life  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I will stone you, stone you wrap my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I will stone you, stone you put my god dn arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO  
  
I will stone you, stone you Put my arms around you I will stone you, stone you my little HALO!"  
  
He ended with deafening applause from the crowd. Rin waved and picked Sesshomaru's arm up making him wave too. Kagome laughed and took InuYasha's place and he took Kagome's place as first guitarist. "Hey it's me Kagome! It's time for a bit of girl singing! This song is called, 'Whispers'!" she yelled as they began to play, she started smiling,  
  
"Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me Into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)  
  
Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices in my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me, I fear She beckons me, shall I give in Upon my end, shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain) Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name) Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them) Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)" she ended with a bright smile. She smiled at InuYasha and leaned into the microphone again, "This song will be our last, and it's called, 'Even in Death'! I dedicate this to my future husband InuYasha!"  
  
Everyone cheered loudly as they began to play and sing.  
  
"Give me a reason to believe That you're gone I see your shadow so I know  
  
They're all wrong Moonlight on the soft brown earth It leads me to where you lay They took you away from me But now I'm taking you home I will stay forever here with you My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death, our love goes on Some say I'm crazy for my love Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me I will stay forever here with you My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death, our love goes on And I can't love you any more than I do I will stay forever here with you My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death, our love goes on And I can't love you any more than I do We all die, but real love is forever..."  
  
She ended. Kagome smiled at InuYasha, and he her. Miroku winked at Sango who blushed. Shippo gnawed on candy when he wasn't supposed to be eating on stage. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru who, surprisingly, returned it warmly.  
  
_**(After the concert. Packing up the bus)**_  
  
Miroku and Sango busied themselves putting up the drums as Shippo made a checklist of things being loaded. InuYasha was helping with an amp while Kagome was looking for a bathroom. She found one but was pushed against the wall by someone. "How could you..." It, no he said in her face, it was Koga, and his eyes were glowing crimson. "K-koga nani what did I-" "Shut up!" he said and pulled her into a fierce, bruising kiss. InuYasha picked this best time to find Kagome, in the arms of Koga. "WENCH! THE WEDDING IS OFF YOU TRAMP!" he yelled and stormed off. Kagome got free of Koga and hit him with a near-by brick before rushing out into the parking lot. InuYasha was gone. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sat staring, Kagome crumpled to the floor, and then, she cried...  
  
_**(One year later)**_  
  
Most people had forgotten about Aoi. They didn't have any more concerts, and their manager had left them for a new band. Kagome was looking for a college to attend, Miroku, Sango and Shippo the same. They decided on Fushima University, all wanted crime degrees. Kagome had pushed InuYasha away from her; she still had the necklace and ring, just in a place for safekeeping and where she didn't see it to often. Sesshomaru proposed to Rin the night of the concert, she agreed. And they had the wedding only a few short weeks afterwards. Kagome and Sango were Rin's bridesmaids. Miroku was Sesshomaru's best man. InuYasha was nowhere to be found.  
  
Miroku was still a leecher, but Sango kept him in line all through college, and to think he didn't even go on one date while there. Kagome however worked solely on grades and graduated with a job offer at Acada Private Investigators. She joined on the condition Shippo, Miroku and Sango got jobs too, they did.  
  
Sesshomaru lives with Rin in a house by the park in Tokyo, Sesshomaru owns most of the city now. Rin is a stay at home writer about murder mysteries; her new book should be finished soon. They were also thinking of having pups, imagine that.  
  
With their new jobs, and futures ahead of them, they all soon forgot about Aoi, InuYasha and high school. Now they were all living in Tokyo with very nice jobs. Kagome hasn't sung a note since that night. But maybe it'll change soon. Miroku and Sango don't bring anything up about it, not that they could with Miroku being so busy on taking photos of crime scenes, and Sango typing up reports. Shippo is the firms' new janitor, and I must say, the toilets and floors, never looked so clean...  
  
**-End-**  
  
_**Gothic-Aoi:**_ Wow! Sad, ne? Don't worry! I have a point I promise! There will be a sequel to this! It's called Written in Red and I already have most of the first chapter done. This will be very good indeed! I hope you enjoyed this and be sure to look out for 'Written in Red' it's m original book idea that I'm writing, I just decided to make it a fan-fic about InuYasha too. Ja ne!!!!  
  
**_Gothic-Aoi_**


End file.
